bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Shinigami
The following is a list of Shinigami broken down by rank. When adding your character please go in order of seat/rank and division number. Captains * Kashikoi Ryu - Captain of the 1st Division and the Captain - Commander of the Gotei 13 * Azoth Mulwani - Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō * Akito Masamoto - Captain of the 3rd Division * Mia Nyaga - Captain of the 4th Division * Julia Finis - Captain of the 5th Division * Pard Jora - Captain of the 6th Division * Fujiken Kisane - Captain of the 7th Division * Sora Dachi - Captain of the 8th Division. * Isaac Graves - Captain of the 9th Division * Zurki'Renve Esiroe - Captain of the 10th Division * Benawi - Captain of the 11th Division * Shogo Nyaga - Captain of the 12th Division * Katerina Romanov - Captain of the 13th Division Lieutenants and Co-Lieutenants * Selene - Lieutenant of the 1st Division * Empty - Lieutenant of the 2nd Division * Helen Kitsune - Lieutenant of the 3rd Division * Chiasu Kuroki - Lieutenant of the 4th Division * Empty - Lieutenant of the 5th Division * Kuniyuki Hiromitsu - Lieutenant of the 6th Division * Fiona Ivarsson - Lieutenant of the 7th Division * Empty - Lieutenant of the 8th Division * Empty - Lieutenant of the 9th Division * Empty - Lieutenant of the 10th Division * Aephliel Kusanaki - Lieutenant of the 11th Division * Norin Kross - Lieutenant of the 12th Division * Empty - Lieutenant of the 13th Division Seated Officers * Steel Melwasúl - Fourth Seat of the 1st Division, Security and Surveillance Advisor * Susume Niki - Fourth Seat of the 2nd Division, Head of Investigations and Internal Affairs * Shosuke Souru - Fifteenth Seat of the 3rd Division * Ryuza Josuno - Seventeenth Seat of the 3rd Division * Seido Kaze - Third Seat of the 11th Division Unseated * Scott Reynolt - Unseated of 5th Division * Chen Rukonon - Unseated of the 6th Division * Anika Kuro'kine - Unseated of the 8th Division * Kyro Ishoto - Unseated of 8th Division, Former 2nd Division Captain, Former Vaizard * Tokugawa Orukame - Unseated of the 8th Division * Sebastian Devereaux - Unseated of the 11th Division * Tristan Kreisel - Unseated of 11th Division * Mimi Saitama - Unseated of the 12th Division Trainees * Akizanami Kisaragi * Andrei Pietro Angir'rom * Bakari Menkaura * Daiksuke Kagami * Fumiko Kajiyama * Gandina Danaria Arndry * Hector Giovanni - Mayor of Karakura, Substitute Shinigami * Juniper O'Brea * Konpeki Okimoto * Kunoichi Hikibi * Mangaragan, Akane * Minako Mizore * Nocturne - Former Segundo Espada, Former Vasto Lorde Arrancar Chiryousha Academy Staff * Hinata Tsume - Chiryousha Academy Head, Retired Captain of the 4th Division, Former Vaizard * Setsuna Dachi - Chiryousha Academy Intructor, Retired Captain of the 4th Division, Former Lieutenant of the 5th Division * Rinn Uchouten - Chiryousha Academy Intructor, Retired officer of the 4th Division, Former Lieutenant of the 4th Division Deceased Shinigami * Haibane Ma'for - Former Lieutenant of 13th Division * Michiru Ma'for - Former Captain of 13th Division Category:Deceased Shinigami